the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dress
"The Dress" is the sixth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball goes to school in a dress and becomes the darling of Elmore Junior High. Plot One morning Gumball wakes up, and decides to cover himself in ice cubes. He tries to glide down the stairs with Darwin, but they fail and land naked right in front of Anais. Anais tells Gumball that he cannot go to school naked, so he tries to find his clothes. Gumball soon finds Richard asleep in the garden. Richard tells Gumball that he was doing the laundry when Nicole told him not to do so. Gumball's clothes have shrunk and they no longer fit him, forcing Gumball to wear Nicole's wedding dress to school. When Gumball's class sees him outside, they do not recognize him, so he makes up a fake name "GumballOopsEggWobbleUnderpants" and country of origin "GumbaldNoWigBattleAxeNinja" based on what he sees outside. They all believe him and head off to school. When they get to class, Miss Simian falls for the act as well. Gumball is confused. When they all leave class, there is a puddle in the hallway and everyone is offering Gumball a way across as an act of love, but he decides to walk around it to avoid any complications. Still confused, he asks Anais what is going on, and she tells Gumball that anyone will do anything for a beautiful girl, which the students believe he is. Gumball realizes this, and abuses the power in a montage. Darwin is shown to fall in love with Gumball, not knowing it is his brother. Gumball receives a love letter from Darwin, requesting him to meet him on the Stomach Destroyer roller coaster after school. Anais informs Gumball that it is a love letter, but he is ignorant and believes Darwin just wants to hang out with him in a platonic way. He goes on the coaster with Darwin, where Darwin tells Gumball (as a girl) that he loves "her" and tries to kiss her. Gumball comes home terrified, and has a thought of what would happen if Darwin did not move on and married him. Anais tells him that he simply has to tell Darwin the truth but Gumball refuses to do so, knowing that his brother would be heartbroken. So they come up with a scheme to stop Darwin from loving Gumball and start moving on. They stage a good bye act for the "Darling of Elmore High" with a bus. When Darwin comes, Gumball hides in the bus and proceeds to attach the dress to a balloon with his face poorly drawn on it. He jumps out of a window on the bus while naked, but the balloon does not go into the bus. Instead, it flies toward the sun and pops. This leaves Darwin devastated. Gumball goes and cheers Darwin up. Just when he feels better, Darwin immediately falls in love with a fire hydrant that the dress landed on. Gumball remarks that some people can not help but make fools of themselves, just as everyone laughs at Gumball for being naked. He walks away, humiliated. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Anais *Richard Minor Characters *Nicole (flashback) *Leslie *Penny *Masami *Tina *Alan *Tobias *Molly *Cyclops Dog (debut) *Eggman *Pantsbully *Underpants (debut) *Bald Dude (debut) *Yellow Wig (debut) *Idaho *Battleaxe (debut) *Ninja (debut) *Carrie *Banana Joe *Juke *Teri *Anton *Bobert *Miss Simian *Clayton *Ocho *Green Bear *Hot Dog Guy *8-Bit Dog *Mushroom *Fuzzball *Blue Wig *Jamie *Mr. Small *Gumball's 8 Children (debut) *Rocky *The Sun Trivia Continuity *Darwin drew a sketch of Gumball using his left hand, but in later episodes, he is seen drawing with his right hand, hinting that he may be ambidextrous. *Nicole's wedding dress reappears in Richard's flashback in "The Wand" and in the episode "The Ape." *Pictures of Larry and the Keyboard Cat can be seen in Gumball's future home. Cultural References *The scene where Darwin draws Gumball is a reference to James Cameron's movie Titanic, when Jack draws Rose. *One of Gumball's lines references the quote "Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all" from the love poem "In Memoriam A.H.H.." Goofs/Errors *Before Gumball imagined what would happen if Darwin married him, he had a pillow, but afterwards, the pillow disappeared. *When Gumball was hiding under the pillow, the pillow was large enough to completely cover him, but when he sat up, it was only about as big as his head. *Even though the dress does not appear to have any buttons, Darwin claims that a button he found on the ground belonged to it. *When Gumball and the others walk through the Hallway the puddle appears but after Gumball asks Anais what is going on, the puddle disappears. *When Gumball walked away with the dress, the stool that Richard used to grab it was still visible. After the close up of Richard, the stool disappears. *In the beginning of the episode, the picture of Darwin kissing Gumball on the Stomach Destroyer can be seen at the top of the staircase, even though this had not happened yet. *Before Richard starts crying, his mouth is discoloured. *The clothes from the wash were all of the same size. If all the clothes really shrunk up to size, the socks would be a little bit smaller than his shirt and pants. *While the class was blowing on Gumball so he would go faster on the rollerskates at the track, Tobias has no arms. *When Gumball is explaining why he has to go, Anais is holding onto a pole, though in some scenes her hand is in front of the pole. *Gumball's dress is transparent for a few seconds in one scene while he is holding the balloon that looks like his face. Other titles Čeština (Czech): Šaty (The Dress) Español (Spanish): El Vestido (The Dress) Français (French): La robe (The dress) Italiano (Italian): Il vestito (The dress) Magyar (Hungarian): Ruha teszi (Clothes Make) Polski (Polish): Sukienka (The Dress) Português (Portuguese): O Vestido (The Dress) Українська (Ukrainian): Мамина сукня (Mommy's dress) Tiếng Việt (Vietnamese): Chiếc Váy (The Dress) es:El Vestido pt-br:O Vestido fr:La robe it:Il vestito Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes